Slide out rooms are common in recreational vehicles as a way to increase the useable interior space. Resilient seals are usually placed around the opening in the vehicle that the slide room is disposed within. Wiper seals are a common seal used to prevent the leakage of wind and water into the vehicle around the slide out room. Since the openings that accommodate the rooms are usually rectangular, the seals will meet at the corners. Making a tight leak proof connection in the corners is difficult, especially with wiper seals, because the seals have to be flexible enough to accommodate movement of the slide out room. In each corner there is a potential for leakage of water, wind, and also light.
There is a need for a device that will prevent the entrance of light, wind, and rain through the corners where the seals meet. Such a device should be easily installed and not interfere with the present method of sealing slide out rooms.